Twilight UpsideDown
by Taliban
Summary: Edward is the new kid and has many adventures with Bella and a new girl. Read and review!
1. New life

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight, but Stephanie Meyer does because she rules**

**A/N: My first fanfic hope you all love it**

Chapter 1: New life

My name is Edward Swan. I moved from Arizona to live with my mother, Renee Swan, in Forks, Washington. Even though I loved phoenix with my father, I felt as though I was leaving my mother alone. When I told my father that I was going to live my mother for until college, his expression was dumbfounded. So now I'm on the plane departing to my mother. I never called my mother, mom. It was either Renee or mother for me. My dad told me to at least call her Renee while I was staying with her. This flight felt extraordinarily long since I just sat there and did nothing. After disembarking in Forks Airport, I saw my mom waving toward me through the crowd of hundreds of people. When I reached about ten feet from her, I finally saw what she was dressed in. She was dressed in some neon green shirt that looked as though a baby has some puking problem and released it on the shirt. Her pants were so brown it looks as the pyromaniac decided to burn those pants instead of a whole neighborhood. Her shoes were so old school that I couldn't even comment further.

"Hi mom" I hesitated as I looked at those shoes. I couldn't keep my eyes at those shoes. My mother snapped her fingers to get my attention. I gradually raised my head but my eyes stayed on the shoes. After approximately twenty seconds of staring at the "them" I finally looked at my mother. It felt like it's been decades since I seen her. Her face was like an angel. My mother was so beautiful it hard to believe she was single. According to her fashion sense I could why. Her arms wrapped around me even though she was like 4 inches taller than her.

Suddenly, The song "Smack that" by Akon ft Eminem started vibrating in my right pocket. My mother took out and handed my LG Dare. I looked at it and realized it was a text from my dad. "I'll check it later when we get to the house" I told my mother. "Okay" she replied.

As we left the airport with my luggage, I noticed that every male was looking at me and Renee with shocked eyes. I was dazed when I saw my mother's car. Her Lamborghini Gallardo was luminous compared to the other cars in the parking lot. The beautiful, metallic, red paint glistened in the cloudy sky. "Are you sure this is your car?" I asked her. "Too flashy?" she retorted. "Nah" I replied as we entered the car.

I missed the funny days in Phoenix. The sky here seemed to always be gray and always raining. The ride to the house felt even longer than the plane ride. Neither Renee nor I talked during ride to her house. I had to break the ice. "Is this place always dark and raining?" I asked but realized that that seemed kind of offensive. "Actually, yea, it's always clouded and most of the time raining."

When finally we finally reached the house I felt of relieve from that stillness of a car ride. When we exited the car, I couldn't believe her house. Her house seemed to be so small. The wooded house seemed so plain. I ignored it and grabbed my luggage and enter the house. "Make yourself at home" she told me as I put my luggage on the ground. "I'm sure I will."

"Where is my room?" I said eagerly to go up stairs "Your room is up the stairs and second door to the left" she responded quietly. I grabbed my luggage and ran upstairs into my private place, threw my luggage on the ground and locked the door. My room was, to my surprise, quite big. I packed away my clothes and other stuff in about 20 minutes.

I opened the door and went to find out what my mother was doing. I walked down the steps and found her waiting for me with car keys in her hand. I noticed they weren't hers. A big grinned grew on my face as I asked "they those mine?" He nodded her head and then threw them at me. I caught it and examined the keys. "The smaller key is for the house and the larger one is for the car." She said while I was still amazed at the keys. I was eager to see my car so I asked her "which car?"

"Follow" she said and I obeyed like a little dog. We went back outside to in front of the closed garage door. "The car is in here and I hope you remember that you got school in 1 hour." I nodded and went into the garage and turned the lights out to find a shiny black Lamborghini Gallardo sitting there practically just waiting for me. I admired the car for like twenty minutes until it hit me so hard I had to say it " I got go to school" and I rushed back into the house and into my room for some nice clothes to wear. After picking out my "Walk It Out" shirt and black baggy pants with some nice Nike sneakers, I took a nice shower and put my clothes on. I ran downstairs to find a sheet of paper on the counter with MapQuest directions to the school and hundred dollar bill on top of it. "Wow a hundred" I told myself. I grabbed my pre-packed school bag and went outside and locked the door behind me. My mother's car is already gone so it should be no problem getting out. I got in my car and backed out of the parking way and onto the street. After driving for about 20 minutes, following the MapQuest directions, I finally got the school. The school was enormous, with about 4 different buildings. Before getting out of the car I thought to myself. _This is going to be some kind of day._

**A/N: I hoped your guys liked it, even though there wasn't much talking or much action but I'm planning on changing that next chapter where Edward has some surprises for him. I am going to add more humor as well. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own twilight **

**A/N: Second chapter hope you all enjoy**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

As I exited my car, I couldn't help notice the people around my car with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. I just ignored it and locked my door and walked toward one of the large building labeled MAIN OFFICE. Walking to the building felt pretty short even though the buildings are pretty far apart.

As I entered the building I could feel a blast of heated air over take me and made me take a few steps back. After recovering the blow, I looked around to as many as fifty people in the main office. I took a seat near the secretary. I looked around again to notice all the girls were looking at me blushing deeply. One girl all the way to the right stood up and came to my and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Isabella Cullen but please just call me Bella." She was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life, I couldn't keep my eyes off her angelic face. Her skin was pale with flawless features. Her body had the perfect angles to make and man come after her. I regained my mind and shook her hand. "I'm Edward Swan" Her hands where ice cold and hard as rock, but I didn't flinch because I didn't want to seem rude. Her long, luminous brown hair traveled all the way down to her waist. I milky skin complemented her hair. She must have been an angel.

Suddenly another girl appeared to me and introduced herself to me. "Hi there, I'm Sasha, I hear you are the new kid, I hope yourself at the Forks High School." Just like Bella, She held her out for me to shake it. The left of my body was freezing from Bella's hand still touching my left hand. I grabbed my right hand with her hand and her hands were burning up. Maybe she had a fever or something but she seemed to be perfect. Her face was as equally exquisite as Bella's face. Her skin was tanned to perfection. Her jet black hair rolled down all the way to her knees. Just as Bella, she seemed to be an angel."Hello, I'm Edward Swan and yes, you heard correctly." Her body was as perfect as Bella's. I couldn't help but stare. Again.

The girl turned to face each other and gave each other a fake smile. I could see that probably didn't like each other. I could tell they were fighting over me, but I am not surprised. Back in phoenix many girls drooled over me. Suddenly, pain rushed through my hands. These girls had a powerful grip on my hands. My fingers started to crack and realized that thing isn't normal. "Edward Swan!" the secretary called me. The girls released their grip and helped me out of the seat. "I hope to see you later Edward." Sasha cheerfully said to me as I started walking. "Bye, Edward" Bella said immediately after Sasha spoke and I heard her blow a big kiss.

When I reached the secretary, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Sasha. They seemed so perfect." Here's your schedule, Edward" the secretary said as she handed me it. I turned to see if the girls were still there, but sadly they were gone already. I grabbed my backpack and got out of the office.

Outside was still cold. I looked at my schedule to find a map to each building and my first class was American History. I ran to my class with the urge to hopefully see those angels again. Four periods in the day and I haven't seen them. I headed to lunch with so much doubt that I would never see them again.

The lunch was just was warm as the main office. The lunchroom had over 100 tables that held ten people at a time. I got into the shortest line in the lunch room and bought myself a Monster energy drink and like five hamburgers because I was really hungry. When I grabbed my lunch and turned to the table, my eyes shined open when I saw Bella and Sasha in the corner at three-seat table. Sasha waved her hand long in the air waving towards me signaling for me to come to her I practically ran to her. I sat down between them both. The cold and hot air twisted in my body."Hi Edward" Bella whispered in my air and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. Her cold minty breath was outstanding. Her kiss was even colder." Hey Edward" Sasha practically yelled and gave me big kiss on my other cheek. Her breath was smelt like oranges, which was amazing. When her warm lips touched against mine, it was hard to believe that she almost broke my hand earlier.

"Edward, can I please have some of your food?" Sasha said about a minute after kisses. I looked at both of their trays to find that they both had nothing."Sure Sasha" I answered. I swear I heard Bella growl behind my neck, but I really didn't want to look. Sasha grabbed two of my hamburgers and stuffed them down her mouth so fast; it looked as though she wasn't even trying. My face was flabbergasted. She looked at me after she ate two more of my burgers. When she saw my face her eyes started to go to tears."I'm so sorry, I am such an animal!" she cried out at ran out of the lunch room ashamed. I called her name but she didn't even turn back. I looked at Bella to find she had a big smile on her face as though she planned it. I grabbed my Monster energy drink and ran out of the lunch room to find her. After racing through the hallways of all the buildings, I realized that I knew where she had to be.

**A/N: Well I know I promised that this would be funnier but I guess it wasn't. Next chapter is going to be in Sasha's point of view. PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! TELL WHAT YOU SHOULD HAPPEN!! OR ANYTHING GOOD!!**


	3. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, blah blah blah, now on to the story!**

**A/N: Hopefully, You people liked the first two chapters of the story and I hope you like this one too.**

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

**Sasha POV**

_I knew that once I saw him walk through that door he was the one I have been waiting for. I couldn't believe that I acted so animal-like in the lunchroom. I feel like an idiot. So now I hide on the rooftop of the main office building. If only he knew the truth about me then he know why I'm such an animal. I think that I should tell him so he could make his decision. I wish I was just a normal person. When I first met him I wish I just said "Hey, I'm Sasha Cullen and I'm a –" I can't even say that last word and now I need to make him choose me instead of that annoying little-GRR__**!!**_

**Edward POV**

My senses told me that she was on the main office's rooftop hiding. I snuck past the secretary to get the roof access stairs. After running up eight flights of stairs I made it to the roof door. I opened the door to find a gray roof with many vents lying around. I saw the top of Sasha's head behind the farthest vent. I walked over to confront her. When I was only 14 feet away from her, she flew up to confront me as though she knew I was coming from the beginning."Edward..." she started the conversation."I'm sorry that I ran away like that so suddenly, but there is something that I need to tell you" she continued. I interrupted "it's ok; in fact; I was quite impressed by the way you ate those burgers, most guys wished they could do that." A large, beautiful smile came on her face, which made respond with a smile of my own. She practically jumped on me with a big hug and her warm body made it even better. As we departed the hug we looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes.

She whispered "I think I love you" in my ear and leaned in for a kiss. I believe I was in love with her to and accepted her kiss. Her lips were so warm, tender and soft that I couldn't stop kissing her. We stayed in this passionate kiss for minutes and to be honest I really didn't want to let go. Sadly, she released the kiss. "Come on we got o go to class" and she was right we were 20 minutes late for our next period, according to my watch. We ran out of the main office.

When we entered the classroom together and the teacher was furious."I had to take him around the building as a tour" Sasha said before the teacher even spoke. All the kids started whispering but it was easy to tell what they were saying. "Aww he picked her already, I thought I had a chance at getting him. Almost all the girls practically said. "That lucky dude, I have been trying to get her for years." The guys said giving me a dirty look. Sasha grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the room and sat next to each of on a two seated desk. Everyone went back to listening to the class and me and Sasha did also. She had a big grin on her face the whole time.

I looked to my right to find Bella looking right at heartbreaking eyes and she could cry any moment, but she didn't." What's wrong?" I whispered to her. She turned her to the teacher and ignored me, but I knew she heard me. I turned to Sasha "what's wrong with Bella?" I whispered to her. "I don't know" she retorted, but something told me that she did know. Suddenly, Bella stood up and ran of the classroom.

I sighed and knew what was happening. "I'll see you later" I told Sasha. I stood up and ran out of the room chasing Bella.

After I passed the classroom door, I looked around to see Bella but she was gone already. Dang, she can run fast. I ran outside the building and looked around again, but found no Bella. I was thinking about going back inside until it hit me.

**A/N: Well Sasha and Edward kissed and Bella ran out but who knows why. The next chapter is coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL AS THOUGH AT LEAST SOMEONE WANTS TO READ IT AND I'LL ACTULLY CONTINUE THE STORY!! WOW ALOT OF YELLING!! SORRY PEOPLE!!**


	4. Another one

**A/N: Well Bella ran away just like Sasha. Let's find out what happens next**

**Disclaimer: Yea, we all know I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: Another one**

I ran through the Science Building as fast as I could to get to the basement door. When I found it, I hurriedly ran down the steps hoping my senses wouldn't fail me. Another door approached me but I just opened it. The room I saw was covered in rose petals and flowers. The wall was covered in a green paper and the room was also orange lit. In my vision, the room was very romantic. In the center of the room was a big fuzzy, blue chair. I saw the back of Bella's head from my eyes. I started to walk over, but she rose to her feet and decided to commence this to her own choosing.

"Why?" she started the conversation. I opened my mouth but she interrupted. "Why did you her instead of me?" she alleged. "Is that why you ran down here to? I questioned back. "This is my peaceful place which I created from scratch."

"I didn't know that you wanted to know me better such as Sasha does." I exclaimed as I started stride to her. "She only wants you for one reason." That statement made me stop in my tracks. My mind started to burst with so many questions in a flash. Only one question leaked out of my mind to out of my lips. "What is that reason?" I spoke softly on for her to barely hear it.

"She only wants you to produce her baby and then she will kill you" she told me. I dropped to my knees in disbelief and shock. Out of all people why would she want to create her baby? She didn't seem like the kind of person to kill someone or to even hurt anything.

I regained my strength and forced myself up instead of looking like a total hussy in front of Bella. My brain searched for another question to ask her. My mind vended another question out of my lips again. "What do you want me for?"

Her eyes widened a bit in the thought of my question. She suddenly started saunter to me in a gradually composure. When she finally reached only inches away from my face she whispered right in my air with her cold minty breath "I want to love you, care for you and make you mine for all eternity." Her breath traveled into my mind knocking on my brain. She moved back to my face with our noses touching and said" Please Edward, Be mine." I was practically hypnotized.

Our lips pressed against each other hard and wouldn't stop even if I wanted to. Our kiss was so deep I thought it would never end. It felt like an eternity before our lips said goodbye.

She turned and stepped back about three feet away and turned back to face me. "There is something secret you should know about me and Sasha that you should never tell anybody. Do you promise" she questioned me. "I promise" I replied. "Me and Sasha are different some others, we can do much than you think" she stopped for moment then continued again. "I and Sasha are..." We were interrupted by unbelievably, riotous sound that came from above us. "We need to go!!" Bella screamed. She ran past me and through door heading up the stairs. I followed behind her. I was directly behind her and I could smell the deep smell of mint in her hair. Everything about Bella was minty as though she uses mint body wash, shampoo and toothpaste.

When we made it out the basement and out of the Science Building, we ran outside the cold, again, and notice that it was the end of the day and that everyone had gone home already. "Bye, Edward" she said swiftly and ran to her car.

Today was a bizarre day. To most guys, kissing the most beautiful girls ever would be a note for the records, but to me it was just unusual. I don't like kissing two different girls in the same day since I am a man of commitment. I turned to head to my car and go home when shadowy figure came like fifteen feet in front of me. "If only this person would take one more step into the light and I would see who it would be.

The figure rose its foot up high and took one large step in front into the light and my eyes were amazed.

**A/N: O.O who is this mysterious person who wants to "chat" with Edward. You will find out on the next chapter and By The Way (BTW) could you please REVIEW!! Thank you!**


	5. The House

**A/N: I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter. Wow did I just type guys and gals… Weird.**

**Disclaimer: sigh…. I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 5: The House**

When I saw her face, my face will was filled with relief. When dark shadowy figure come in front of you like that, it usually mean death. Instead of death, it was just cute, attractive, beautiful, appealing, sweet Sasha. She ran to me with a big hug. "Come on, you have got to come to my house, it will be lots of fun" and then started to run to the parking lot. I followed behind and enjoyed because she left a trail of the smell of mangoes. When we got to her car, "follow me in your car" she instructed me. "Okay" I replied. I got in my car and followed her. We went to the other side f town I have never seen before; then again I have only seen a very little part of this town since I have arrived. When we reached our destination, I was in awe before I even exited my car. Her house was painted in the majestic baby blue with complimented the royal blue windows and door. Her house was unbelievably massive compared to any other house I have ever seen in my life. I exited the car trying to regain my composure from the shock of the house.

We were both at the front door and Sasha was looking through her purse for her keys. I was about nervous about meeting her parents or even any siblings, if any. It just hit me, why did she invite me to her house so early. I have only known her for a few hours. Maybe her family wants to do something with me. I gulped really hard and apparently Sasha heard it. "Ohh don't worry, mommy and daddy are very nice people, and it's so cute that you're nervous." I forced a smile and tried to stay calm. She finally found her keys and opened the door.

Her whole house was different shades of blue, from her carpet to her ceiling. I looked to my right to find a tall, pale young dude I was suspecting to be her brother until… "Hi daddy!" she ran up to this guy and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on his chin. "Hey, it's my little girl!" I was utter shock at this guy; he looked like he could attend our school as a senior. He gave me inviting look, then a concentrated look as though he was studying me. We walked over to me and extended his hand "Sup man, I'm Emmett Cullen, but you can call me Emmett." He introduced. I shook his hand and it was even colder than Bella's hands. I realized the quietness so I introduced myself "Hi I'm Edward Swan." He still gave me that concentrated look and it started to creep me out. "Well, Daddy this is my new boyfriend." Sasha interrupted. At that moment, his eyes widened to the max and started to whisper something into Sasha ears and she kept nodding or shaking her head. After their whispering session, Sasha started to giggle and lady started to walk down stairs. When she finally made it down, she introduced herself to me before I could say anything. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen and I guess you already met my husband and daughters and you can call me Rose." Sasha and her mom looked so similar. "I see where you get your looks from" I whispered in Sasha's ear. "I get a lot than that from her." he chuckled back in my ear. Sasha then leaned over to whisper to her mom and her mom suddenly filled with astonishment. Rose looked toward me and gave me studying look but not like her father, this was like if I was good looking or not kind of look. She turned back to Sasha with a smile that could drop any dude on his feet. Sasha smiled and turned back to the rest of the crowd. "Well, I'm going to go take nap" and then stretched his arms out wide and yawned. He swiftly ran upstairs before anyone could respond. "Honey, why don't you take Edward around the house on a tour" she suggested. "Okay mom" she retorted. Sasha grabbed my hand and pulled me up stair into her room.

Her room was decorated in pink and white everywhere. Her walls were decorated with posters of Chris Brown, Jesse McCartney, Jonas brothers and various other music and movie starts. When she saw me staring at the posters, "I'd pick you ever them any day; I just like their music and muscles." She patted on her bed next to where she was sitting, so I just sat where she coordinated me to do so. After I sat down, she jumped on me and started to kiss me so deeply it couldn't even control my own self. She was laying on top of me as we laid on the bad making out. She reached for my belt but I realized we couldn't do this here. Even though I didn't want to, I ended the kiss and told her "we can't do this here, with your parents around." She agreed and led me back into the hallway.

After showing me rooms, from all 4 floors, she led me to the final door next to her bedroom. "Please don't be shocked after I show you this." This worried me to the bone, but kept a calm face. I didn't know what to expect from this room. Hopefully it wasn't dead bodies, or skeletons. I just wish it was like a dirty room that she was just nervous about showing me. Even if it was dead bodies in there, I knew that I would still love her with all my heart. "I'd like you to meet my sister!" she said as she opened the door. My head turned to mush, heart to jelly and my lungs to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I saw laying on the bed, a beautiful young lady staring right back at me. Even though I wanted to greet her, my feet wouldn't allow me to do so. She was so beautiful. Bella.

**A/N: And that's how you end a chapter!! Dang I feel so proud of myself. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review!!**


	6. Secrets

**A/N: I hope you guys think this story is good. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The truth is………. I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't keep my eyes off her golden brown perfect eyes. Her eyes were magnets that had no weakness found. We started at each other until Sasha terminated the problem. "I know you probably didn't expect this, but I hope understand." Her sweet melodic voice was the cure to the stare down. I looked at her and said "It's perfectly understandable." As convincingly as possible. According to her look she didn't believe me. Her face was full of doubt of my statement. Bella stood up after moments of silence.

"Sasha…." Bella started as Sasha looked toward her. "I need to talk with him alone" Bella continued. Sasha face went from curiosity to astonishment. With all her might I think, she grabbed me and pulled me in her room and locked the door. "You got 10 minutes" I heard Sasha scream through the door and then heard her footsteps walk away.

**Sasha POV**

"I can believe she just took him like that. I just hate when she thinks she can do whatever she wants with that little gift of hers. I'll have to talk to my mom and dad about this."

After about 3 minutes of searching for my parents, I found mom and dad in the kitchen talking. I was so mad that I just entered in the conversation by myself. "Mom, Dad, Bella took Edward in her room and locked the door on me and you know she will do with him." I practically screamed it out. "I believe that it is time for Edward to know the truth about us and our family. In fact, I was just talking to your mother about it." My mother was next to talk. "I'm sure he will understand us and you should do it before Bella, does you know what with him." My mouth practically dropped to the floor. "She wouldn't dare do that."Still staggering "According my senses, she will if you don't stop her." I ran up stairs to stop her devious idea.

**Edward POV**

After hearing Sasha's footsteps going away, I looked over to see what Bella was doing. She was laying on her bed in the sexiest position ever and signaling me to come over. "No" I proclaimed because I knew this would break Sasha's heart. My body suddenly started to move toward Bella slowly with no control. I fought it as hard as I could but couldn't stop from immobilizing myself as though something was controlling me. Bella had a big smile on her face as though she was doing it. When I reached her bed, she dragged me onto it and started to bring her mouth over my neck. "No…" I murmured trying to resist her. "Shh… my love, it will all be over soon" Her teeth touched my neck and she started to open her mouth. Her grasp was too strong to me to break free and my voice was too weak to talk.

Suddenly I could footsteps rushing to the door. The door knob started to jiggle around and Bella let go of her grasp on me. I ran to the door and opened the door and saw my angel waiting for me. She grabbed me and dragged me to her room.

As we laid on her queen sized bed side to side, she began to lean over so that her arm was over my chest and that her warm body radiated on mine. To be honest, it really didn't matter as long as Sasha was with me. "Edward, there is something I need to tell you" she started. I looked into her big beautiful brown eyes. "This isn't about any relationships or breaking up, but I hope understand this, please" My eyes widened with curiosity of what she was going to tell me. Tears began to roll out of her eyes. "My family if much different from a normal one. My mother and I are werewolves and my father and sister are vampires."

**A/N: I didn't want to end this short but nothing came to my head that seemed good. So how do u thin Edward will response to Sasha's words? Will he run? Will he ask her to repeat it again because he didn't hear well? Who knows? Stay tuned! And Review!!**


	7. Love

**A/N I hope you all enjoying this story just as much as I like typing and sharing it. And that is a lot. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight not me! THERE I SAID IT!!**

**Chapter 6: Love**

**Edward POV**

**No shock, no pain, just understanding. That's how I felt when she told me. I released a smile to show her that I completely understood. A beautiful smile also came across her face followed by big kiss on my lips. "So you're not mad or shocked about this?" She asked me after the kiss. "I'll always love you for who you not for what you are." I proclaimed and she seemed to understand. She gave me hug so warm that we both feel asleep, still in hugging position.**

**I woke up before her. She seemed so tender and harmless when sleeping. Her long black her fell off the bad and was close to the door. I tried to maneuver myself out of the bed, but seemed impossible with waking her up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called my mom. As it was ringing, I was thinking to myself what I was going to tell her. She picked up "enjoying yourself at the Cullen house" she said in a calm voice. I was speechless, I didn't expect her be so calm and furthermore, to know at was at the Cullen's house. Before I could speak, "don't worry my friends saw you go there with their daughter, she is so pretty I hope u guys get along. I got to go now so enjoy your Saturday" She hung up. I regained my mind and realized I started school on Friday. Warm lips kissed my cheeks. "Good morning stranger" she said with a smile. "Hello love" I responded. She got out of the bed and headed for the door. "Your mom dropped some clothes for you and they are in the bathroom so you can take a shower." She spoke before leaving the door. "I need to go talk with my parents for a bit." She left the room. I left the room and headed for the bathroom to begin my day.**

**Sasha POV**

**I ran down the stairs to find to find my mom eating her breakfast and dad reading a newspaper. "Mom! Dad! I have good news!" They turned to me with curious faces. "I told him about the real us and totally understands." My mom ran up to me and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad to hear that." She let go and went back to her breakfast. "So what is he doing?" my father said with taking his eyes off the paper. "He's taking a shower".**

**"What are you two going to do all day?" daddy asked. "Well in the morning, I want to go out to brunch with him. Later we can go out to the meadow to talk to each other and for tonight we can we will go out to the new Italian place and spend the night away." I spoke very happily. Daddy nodded his head in agreement and so did my mother maybe because her mouth was full." If he has a bank account tell him I need his account number, okay? I nodded my head. I headed back up stairs and wondered how do they do it? How can a vampire and a werewolf get along so easy and even get married with no problems it seems. I erased that problem and wondered what Edward was doing now?**

**Bella POV**

_**How could she just take him like that? I need him much more that she does! He was mine! 2 more seconds and he would have been mine forever. I'll get him back. I'll get him back soon I promise! Then he will be mine forever so that not even the great Vampire God could stop me!**_

**Edward POV**

**That shower felt as though it took all my worries away. "So Bella is a vampire and that's the reason she wanted to bite me in the neck. I would have become a vampire hunting humans." My eyed widened with fright. "I would have killed everyone in this town. My mother and everyone in school." A new thought came to my head. "How does Bella manage to get through without killing anyone?" I realized I was talking to myself and shook my head shaking the water still in my hair. **

**Sasha walked through the door with a light smile on her face. "Are you ready to go to brunch?" "Yea, but I don't know really where to go I have only been this town for about 2 days."**

**"Oh, don't worry about that! Oh by the way do you have a bank account?" she said keeping her heavenly smile. "Yes I do, why you ask?" I said with worry in my face. "Well my daddy needs it; I don't think it will be something bad." I was ready to share anything with her and her family so I checked my phone where I kept my bank account number and told her. She wrote it down in a notebook on her desk.**

**When we reached down stairs, no one was in sight. My guess was that was that they left. "They left" she confirmed with disappointment in her voice. " I patted her back " it will be alright we can go out now I just need to stop by bank and get some money." **

**When we got to the bank, we walked through the doors to find it was empty but one middle aged woman at the counter. We walked up to her. "Can I check my account balance?" I asked. I gave her my account number. I waited for her to tell me. " You have a balance of 10 million 2 thousand 1 hundred 4 dollars." I fainted.**

**A/N: Lucky Edward!! He got all that money!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!**


End file.
